


RolePlay

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, im 99 percent sure i wrote this while sleep drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: I don't even know. Just read okay? xD T to be safe- would it be humor? I don't know. I'm making it humor. Um... There's sans?





	RolePlay

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a role play game for Undertale that I had joined. Warning: I don't even know... Omg, I laughed too hard. xD
> 
> LOTS OF AU's!
> 
> I don't own Undertale

A figure walked up to a set of others and smiled. A few more people walked up. The first one to walk up, however, was Sans, blood trailed down his chin and faded into a red scarf, his right eye was covered with a white cloud. He walked off, not giving a word to the others.

One of the other figures had cat ears and a long bone tail stretching behind him. It was another Sans. He started talking incoherently.

Another sans, this time from UnderFell chuckled darkly and murmed about... Well... Stuf?

A new sans, he was another cat one.

ANOTHER CAT ONE!?

ANOTHER!? SERIO-

**Baaaaccckkkk to AfterTale sans...**

He came across a Flowey. And another Flowey. Annnnnd another. "What the heck!? There are flowers everywhere!" He pionted to the first one, who was still in his origional place. "And that one hadn't moved what so ever- he has that smile and he's all like- 'Howdy, I'm Flowey the flower!'" The flower didn't even blink. "Well that's greats! I'm sans! Sans the skeleton!"

* * *

** -In another roleplay- **

Papyrus stood on Sans head. Mettaton stood on Papyrus' head. Asriel tried to stand on Mettatons head. "STACKING SKELETONS!"

* * *

A gaster walked past and Sans began to overreact. "OMG GASTER IS ALIVE! HE LIVED!" The gaster walked away. "NOOOO! WHY DID YOU WALK AWAY! GAAASSSTTTEEEERRR!"

He walked back to the flower. "I'd tell you a science pun but I know I wouldn't get a reaction." He didn't even blink.

Alphys flew past. "ALPHY COME BACK HERE! STOP FLYING! COME HERE! WHYD YOU LEAVE ME!? WHHHYYYYY!?"

-confusion xD

**Author's Note:**

> I confused my mom, I confused myself. Did you enjoy? xD


End file.
